liv_and_maddie_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Mitchell
Jacob is the only child of the late Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell and is in love with Maddie. History Jacob resides in his foster parents house after his parents both died of achole poison when he was 13 and his foster parents are in the same neighborhood as Liv and Maddie. He meets Maddie and devolped a crush on her and runs into Liv thinking it was Maddie but Maddie later shows up and tells Jacob that is her sister and was shocked they are twins. Jacob tells his feelings for Maddie to Liv and wanted Maddie to know when the time is right though he tells her a day earlier in the episode Crush-A-Rooney . Jacob and Maddie reveal they like each other and begin to date each other the next day along and they've been trying to spend time in class period with each other cause Maddie is concerned that he is getting picked on because they're dating or into trouble so the prinicble said it was a better idea if they stayed together in every class including gym. Jacob shows an intrest in classic rock and country seeing as he plays guitar around Liv as he is thinking of a song to sing to Maddie seeing as he really cares about her but cannot think of a song so he decides to draw him and her holding hands. One day Jacob gets really hurt and is sent to the hospital for a few days and that's when his girlfriend shows her love for him by holding his hands and crying stating it's her fault he got hurt and replied it's not her fault. They stayed all night with each other in the hospital until he was allowed to leave and he is told to stay at home with Liv who takes care of him. Jacob loves spending time with the Rooney's espcaially Maddie he sleeps in her when he stays all night with them and sleeps with his jacket on because he gets cold at night sometimes but Maddie let's him use her jacket as a blanket and then rubs his back. He makes a personal headband for Liv and she promises never to take it off. Relationships Maddie: Jacob's first girlfriend and only girlfriend who he sticks by. Liv: Jacob takes care of Liv and said she is very sweet and he thinks of her as a sister. Trivia Jacob really loves classic rock n' roll such as bands like Heart and Fleetwood Mac. Jacob loves to sing with Liv and write songs with her about Maddie and how much he loves her. Jacob was involved in a film over in Hollywood called ''Crazy On You. '' Jacob enjoys both the NFL and NBA though he told his girlfriend he is going to play for the NFL. Jacob always spends time with Liv and Maddie along with Parker and Joey. He is the most athletic person on the football team. He owns a lot of autographed photos of Jerry Reed. He use to have an imaginary girlfriend.